percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie
Long-awaited sequel to Alice: Pretty much your typical, cliched pregnancy story sequel...or so you think. Alice is at home with two-year-old Jamie one day when Luke shows up. He has found out about his daughter and wants to be part of her life. Alice shooes Luke away, telling him that he has no right to Jamie whatsoever. The next morning, Alice wakes up to find that Jamie has been kidnapped. Sparrowsong 16:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One ALICE POV It was fall. Orange leaves flew around outside, looking like some kind of leaf tornado. Did I mention we lived in a windy city? I sat on the off-white couch in my apartment, my toddler daughter on my lap. She had her mind on something else, as usual. I did, too, to be honest. Last year, I'd been claimed by Hades. Everyone thought my father was Apollo or something, and it was Hades. To say the least, that'd been a little surprising. "Mommy?" Jamie began, looking up at me. Her chocolate eyes just melted my heart. "Suh-buddy is dying tuh-mah-ah." (A/N: Mommy? Somebody is dying tomorrow.) I froze, staring horrifiedly into her eyes. She was only two, and she'd just told me that someone would die tomorrow. Descendants of Hades could sometimes do that, I'd heard. And Jamie wasn't the kind of little girl to lie about things like that. The only question was, just who would die? Me? Jamie? Connor? "Wh-who's gonna die, honey?" I stuttered. "I dunno," she answered, shrugging. Her platinum hair, a trait from her father, fell into her eyes and made her look emo. An emo toddler. (A/N: No offense to real emos. I myself am one. I'm just making fun of stupid people that think it's emo to wear their hair like this. If you think you need hair like that to be emo, Google "Amy Lee.") The phone rang. It was Connor, asking to chat. I talked to him for a while, then handed the phone to Jamie. "Hwi!" she cried, excited. (A/N: "Hi!") She talked to her "daddy" for around fifteen minutes before hanging up. Yes, I was dating Connor now. Connor Stoll. He was my boyfriend. It felt a little weird to be dating my daughter's uncle, but neither of them seemed to care. I twirled my hair, wondering how Natasha was doing. She would be fifteen and in high school now. Hopefully she wouldn't get pregnant by a nineteen-year-old and run away from home, too. "Mommy, suh-buddy is ah the doe," announced Jamie. (A/N: Mommy, somebody is at the door.) She ran to answer it, but I stopped her. "No, no, Jamie," I scolded. "It should always be a grown-up that answers the door." She nodded. I picked her up, turned the doorknob, and pulled it towards me. My eyes went wide like saucers. I couldn't believe what was in front of me. Or rather, who. It was a man in his early twenties. His eyes were startlingly blue, and he shared the pale hair and skin of my daughter. "Luke?!" I cried. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" "Alice, it's really you..." he began. "We wanted to know what happened to you, so we kidnapped a girl from camp and made her tell us. She said that you came there because you got pregnant, and then you gave birth to my daughter and moved to some apartment. And you had a new boyfriend. Is that true?" "You're still working for them," I angrily hissed. No wonder Jamie's nickname for me was Mama Bear. "No," my ex asserted, shaking his head. "I quit for our daughter." "Too bad!" I shouted. "You lost all rights to ever being her dad when you...when you knocked up a fifteen-year-old!" I could hold grudges like crazy, thanks to Hades's genes. With that, I slammed the door in his face. I spent the rest of that day with Jamie in one hand and a stress ball in the other. That night, I laid her down in her crib, kissed her little head, and went to bed. I hoped I would never see Luke again. I dreamt of condoms, ships, ghosts, and crying babies. Not bad on the normalness scale for a half-blood's dream. I woke up at around six that morning to go to work. My motherly instincts told me that something was horribly wrong. The apartment felt too quiet, too empty. "J-Jamie?" I called out, scared. I listened, but I didn't hear anything. When I opened the door to her room and walked in, her crib was empty. Someone had kidnapped her in the night. Category:Luke Category:Stolls Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Angst Category:Mystery Category:Sparrowsong